


FREEZE!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Two-Shot [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Hate Sex, Lime, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, low blows about heights, reader is childish, silly insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were born cute and you stayed cute all the way to adulthood,<br/>making it hard to be taken seriously while you started working as a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Thief!Levi x Cop!Reader  
> Genre: Fluff/comedy/Action/Lime
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~

  
This man drove you _insane_ and it infuriated you how much you were _infatuated_ with him. There you were, in a _very_ compromising --not to say _risqué_ \-- situation with him. Your _legs_ were **wrapped** tightly around his _waist_ with your ankles locked, his _hands_ were **grabbing** and **kneading** your _bottom_ with his _nails_ **hitting** all of your _pressure points_ as he kept you **steadied** , his _pelvis_ pushed you up against a  wall as he tried **restraining** you. Your arms were encircling his neck and your lips were all over each other’s lips.  
  
You were **kissing** him, your _tongues_ engaged in a  deadly affair as they practice the tango of death-- each movement drained one another’s _breaths_ until one would **submit** to the  dominant. Your left hand was **mingling** with his dark hair-- **pushing** his _head_ against yours so you could feel _more_ of his _wet muscle_ , **deeper** within your _depths_ while your other _hand_ was **clawing** at his _back_ , getting **revenge** for the _nails_ **digging** into your  backside.

The both of you would mentally curse and audibly moans at your current actions--   
which weren’t supposed to happen considering your **relationship**.

  
What was that relationship you had; you weren't siblings or cousins, you weren't friends or colleagues. You were _enemies_ \-- actually; he was an enemy of the state! You **couldn't** **resist** him anymore thought as he kept going **under your skin!** The way he _touched_ you, the way he _kissed_ you, the way he _taunted_ you, the way he would _make you mad_ whenever you tried to catch him-- only for him to be able to **elude** you.

It pissed you off,   
but you **always wanted to see him** again.

  
This is a _short_ , _funny_ story--

The **way** **you met** each other...  
  


You were a police officer and you also were the _shortest, cutest_ little thing-- as they would put it. Actually, everyone saw you as a kind of  pet. They all _hugged_ you when you arrived at work--  they being your co-workers. They gave you _extra_ donuts, pat your head, squeezed your cheeks, giggled whenever you puffed your cheeks and defended the fact you were a woman and not a pet.

Even your director\-- Erwin Smith-- smiled whenever the men   
or some of the women would pick on you for looking so _innocently cute_.

  
  
After another morning of abso-fucking-tastic  torture, you sat in your cubicle-- your little paradise, none the less-- at work and laid your heated cheeks on the cool metal. Your poor cheeks suffered again of abused as Hange didn't stop **pinching** them claiming they were _adorably chunky_. You felt someone shuffle behind you and put your back straight to see the director behind you with donuts and a cup of something steamy. You nodded wordlessly and he put it on your desk with his calm and concerned face.

"How's that cheek, ____?"

 

"It's fine, sir Smith..."

 

"You sure?"

  
"God damni- Yes, I'm okay.   
I'm used to the abuse."

"You should **never** be used to  abuse, dear."

  
"Ugh, get to the point, sir."

"Ha, aren't you **annoyed** about being treated like a _child_?"

  
" _I am_ , but no matter how much I tell them to stop,  
they still go ahead and treat me like a pet.  
I'm _fed_ up! Even **you** bring me donuts all the time.  
Imma get fat, so stop it-"  
  
You puffed your cheeks and exhaled as you wallowed at the fact no one treated you like a **normal** colleague-- preferring you being a _cute mascot_. You were tired of **not** **being taken seriously** \-- you wanted to go do missions, _rescue people, help out while they did negotiations, intercept thieves or press the trigger on a person who was taking an hostage._  
  
 **Anything** that wasn't just being in the office playing the role of the ' _innocent_ ' looking woman who **does** nothing, but being told to _relax_ and let  the experimented officers do all the work, "I want to be out there~ _Fight criminals, running after them or something_!"  
  
He sighed as he brought one of his huge hands on your petite shoulders, making you look up at him.

"How about this,  
I'll send you to _night shift_ with  Mike."

  
You blinked and one of your eyebrows shot up, _isn't Mike the directors closest officer?_ You thought about it, the huge blond _dude with blond hair and blue eyes? Yea, the dude with a huge ass nose..._ You gave Erwin a questioning stare and he smiled.

"He my most trustworthy man,   
I promise you, he wouldn't try anything on you."

  
"You sure?"

"Yes, I am certain! If I were to send Oluo _or_ Eld;  
Oluo would just **get on your nerves** and Eld has something for **cheating**.  
He may not be _forceful_ , but he got _skills_ when it comes to _putting words together_."

  
You scoffed as you thought of **both** men, Erwin was on the **dot** with _both of them_ and so you nodded.

"Go home and rest up, _______.   
I'll call Mike and tell him that he will have a _partner_ tonight.  
Be here 8 pm _sharp._ "

  
"Thank you so much, Director Erwin!"  
  
You beamed up and gave him a big hug before leaving the commissary with a huge grin, _finally some action_! After taking your car with you back home, you went to your front door-- opening it eagerly and locking it as gleefully as you went up the stairs and into your room. Slowly you got undressed and went to bed, shutting your eyes.  
  
After some sleep, a supper and personal tidying, you were saluting in front of the director who waited for you with a bright smile plastered onto his face. The man was  handsome, and so you **stared** at the _ground_ , feigning that there was **something** _interesting_ on the floor. Something warm was on your right shoulder, making you look up to see another blond man who was wearing a serious face, _his nose is really fucking huge_! You kept staring at it making the director chuckle.

"I know it's **big** , but no need to be so impressed, ______!"

 

"Sorry, sir! I just never thought it was that _big_!"

 

Both men chuckled and you were **beet red**.

 

"I didn't mean it like that! **AARGH**! Okay, I quit!"

  
Erwin tried to talk to you, but you turned your back-- dead set on giving your badge away. A hand stopped you though.

"Erwin, I got this."

 

" **Oh** ~! You think you got this mister with a **big fat nose**?"

 

"Hey- _hey_ girly, I'm  your **superior**."

 

"Not anymore, you aren't, _Mikey boy_ ~"

 

"I'm not going to lose my **partner** because of a _little joke_!  
You got that, _______?"

  
You slowly stopped struggling against the man you had a trifle with and puffed your cheeks as you felt  defeated by the man who stood beside you.

" **Fine**! You win Mike."

 

"Good! We can go now Erwin.  
Wish me luck with her."

 

"You **don't need luck** with me!  
Erwin, are you  sure about this?"

  
"Dear ________,  
Mike is a **trustworthy** man   
and **one** of the  best officers this place got.  
Just go out there and show your abilities.  
Have faith in your strengths and your skills!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

  
You saluted while Mike nodded and you turned to see your new mate. He looked at you and sighed a heavy breath as he went towards the exit. You heaved and gave your boss one last look to which he softly smiled, making you catch up to the man you were about to call a colleague, _gosh! That man is almost the exit already? Must be because of his super long legs! This is so unfair!!_ You ran to him before you lost him.  
  
You got into the patrol car and waited for instructions and found out that he was a man of **few words**. He opened the radio and drove around a certain area. You were bored out of your mind and couldn't stop heaving out of annoyance; _I want something exciting to happen! Damn it!_  
  
For some kind of weird reason the radio blared:

"Message to all patrolling units!   
Theft occurred at the 'Jewelry of Heaven' shop on Trinity Street."

 

"We are going, _______!"

  
"Okay, Mike!"  
  
As Mike was driving like a madman while the siren **blared out** their song, you were looking outside, keeping your eyes piled for someone trying to avoid being suspicious. While you were nearing the spot that was robbed, you saw **someone** running towards an  alleyway and just felt you had hit the bulls’ eyes, "Mike! Stop the car!"

"What? Why?"

  
"For **Pete** 's sake, Do it!  
Ask me later!"  
  
You got out of the patrol car and **dashed** for the  alleyway and saw the said person looking at jewelry under the moon light, the gold and platinum **gleamed** under its silvery light. You silently _un-holstered_ your gun and  pointed at him while you said the words you **_always_** wanted to say, "Freeze!"  
  
The male put the jewelry back inside the bag as he looked at you; his _eyes_ had a  glint of **warning**. He took out a gun from behind his back in a matter of seconds and you gulped as he  smiled.

"Your quite inexperienced, aren't you _girl_?"

  
"I'm no girl, you ass!"  
  
He made a **mocking grin** as he shot your gun with  dead precision, making you jump at the impact of the bullet that hit your weapon. You _blinked_ a moment as you looked at your shaking hands and moved them towards the _running form_ in front of you. You took a deep breath and let out a **raging scream** , _even h-he treated me like a c-child, he's so DONE FOR!_   
  
You **started** running after the male who was a _little_ taller than you, not _too_ much, but he still **looked** like an _infant_ to you. You were _so_ **mad** , _so_ **pissed** off at the man who was trying to escape you, _god, he's fast!_ You were still on his tail and he noted that as he tried losing you by getting up an emergency exit ladder. You weren't about to let him go and followed him to the rooftop to see him waiting for you.  
  
"I told you freeze didn't I,  small fry?!"

"Speak for yourself, brat! I'm _still_ taller than you, 'diot!"

  
"You're  shorter than _every male_ in my workplace!"

"Tch, you _really_ want to get on my _bad side_!"

  
You ran towards him as he ran and jumped onto **another** rooftop with ease, _stunning_ you, _wha-wha-what!? How did he do that?_ You went to the ledge and looked down. Your vision **faltered** for a moment and you **gulped** as you stared from the ground below to the man on the next rooftop who was making a _taunting_ grin, _it can't be that hard... Right?_ You took a deep breath and took many steps back as you kept your gaze at the man in front of you that was **gaping**.

"Hey _shitty girl_ ,   
you aren't **thinking** about making the jump, **right**?"

  
"Well, my duty comes before my life!"

"You're going to **die** if you try i-"

  
 **Before** he finished his  sentence, you were already **sprinting** as if you had _wings_ behind you and without any  hesitation\-- you **jumped** into the sky-- you felt as if you were _soaring_ , but you soon **realized** that gravity hit your body as you were **falling** , feeling nothing under your _feet_ and you were staring at an _horrified_ expression that the man --who had been **mocking** you-- made.   
  
You let out a _shrilling_ yell while you closed your eyes as you were **speeding downwards** , but something happened. Something you **hadn't** expected, but were really relieved when it did occurred-- **he** saved you.  
  
You looked up to see the man you had been chasing _holding_ onto your hand. You then looked down to see that if he hadn't been so merciful, you would have been a _pretty_ , _gleaming splatter_ on the ground below.   
  
As you were being hauled up, so many thoughts were passing through your brain: how were you suppose to **explain** what had just **happened** to you? Mike would  surely tell Erwin of your rashness. How would you **tell** **them** that the man you had been  pursuing saved your life? For god’s sake, you had **ordered** Mike to stop, he's  your superior, but you **commanded** him to...  
  
You were completely pulled up as he brought you up until you were safe in his arms. You were trembling against him as you took a deep breath and wrapped your arms around the said man while you cried like a child who tumbled down some stairs and had a bruised, you felt _stupid_. You _were_ law, yet you were being _comforted_ by a  felon, but after a moment you were able to calm down.

"Are you _better_ , now?"

  
"Y-yea, I-I'm good.  
Just _leave_ ; it's my way to thank you for saving me."

"You don't look _so_ great,   
with _those_ red _puffy_ eyes."

  
"O-oh shut up!   
You can't  understand how I'm _feeling_ right now!"

"Hn?"

  
You **smashed** one of your _small fists_ on his chest and screamed at him.  
  
"I'm an _officer_!   
Yet, I've been saved by an **criminal**."

"What? Did you rather be **swimming** in a pool of your own _blood_?"

  
"That's  not the point!  
I've **changed** to **_night shift_** to prove  
that I'm **more** than a _pretty_ or _cute face!_ "

"Well, if it's some compliment,  
let's say I'm a pretty tough opponent.  
You did a good job pursuing me."

  
You looked up at him and saw he was looking down upon you with a _soft_ gaze and you blushed at him saying those last words. You pushed him away and turned your back at him, **shooing** him away as you gestured him by flapping your hand. But you felt him behind you and  shivered as you felt his lips against the shell of your ear, "Well, _brat_ , I'll see you soon. I promise."  
  
You pondered about his words with eyes wide open, but snapped out of your trance, turning around to see he had already disappeared, _he's quick... I'll have to get in shape... Those donuts made me pudgy!_

"__________!?"

  
You turned around to see Mike who stared at you **confused**.

"What happened?"

  
"Sorry Mike, the thief **escaped**!"

"It's alright! How _did_ you get across this gap?"

  
"Some _leap of faith_ ,   
I don't think I'd be **able** to jump this  empty space before a while"

"What do you mean?"

  
"I'm going to restart training   
and tell the director that I'm on a **diet**!  
Those donuts made me heavy!"

"O-oh, Alright! How will you join me?"

  
"There must be some- you know, emergency exit on this rooftop.  
I'll search for that! I really can't make that jumps again!"  
  
You were dead set on **not** trying it again-- not before a **long time**.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an extra chapter made by the person who did the beta reading for this 2 part fan fiction.
> 
> https://animatryx.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-One-More-Night-Lime-462035854

After this first fateful meeting, you had started eating a balanced diet and spend most of the day doing cardio at a gym. You also tried to find someone who could teach you how to **parkour** and **freerun**. When you did find some people who could help you with those sets of skills, you put them in good use on each of your night-shifts. Earning you **many** _praises_ from the  Director and Mike.  
  
But their praises meant nothing compared to the **satisfaction** of always getting  closer and closer to _Levi_. He was the **mouse** and  you were the **cat**. You would pounce right at him and it was **thrilling**!  You were now the **predator** and  he was now the **prey**. You could avoid any obstacles he put in your way and jump any gap.  
  
At first, you had been reluctant of using parkour and free-running while being at work, but it’s like they say-- **_practice makes perfect_**. **Sure** , you'd let _him_ **escape** many times, but you were  always getting **better**. You'd remembered that he'd call you _'little monkey_ ' and were likely to retort by calling him a ' _pint-sized baboon_ ' which would set him off into trying **harder** to escape you.  
  
Which only made the chase _all that more_ **satisfying**.  You **hated** him, but gosh did you  love **chasing** _the_ man. Your work got **so much** _more_ _intense_ and _exciting_ \-- can't say _any_ less of him. He made working _fun_ and you had to be  grateful for that. Although he _did_ pull the gun or knife _more_ than just once.  
  
Actually, today was one of those days where you were both in a heated mood! The air around the both of you was thick as the tension rose while you were fist fighting.

"God damn it, ______!?"

"Oh~! What's wrong, Levi? My _baby_ _boy_?  
Is mommy _____ handing over your **ass**?"

"As if?! How the hell did you **progress**  
_so_ much in _so little time!_  
I'm not a **boy** , you _little_ cunt!"

" _Ooohh_ ~ Feisty, aren't we!?"  
  
You released your fighting stance after moving away from him a little. You crossed your arms under your breast and _giggled_ as you hunched your right hip. Your _sassy-ness_ also multiplied while you kept **arguing** with  this man, who you got to call Levi.  
  
"Let's see?"  
  
You _faked_ surprise as you brought your hands to your cheeks and crossed them again for a  second time. You smiled as your right hand went to your chin and you then tapped your index finger against it, "I think _hanging out_ with  you made me a ' _little_ ' more daring and I picked up parkour and freerunning. I also trained like a **madman** to develop my leg muscles then I asked my two -- really, _really_ hot-- superiors to teach me some **hand-to-hand** moves."  
  
Levi's eyebrows twitched as he started moving towards you, making you back away with a big fat grin on your face.

"You are _saying_ , your superiors trained you?  
I wonder if any of that training had to do with **something** under _their_ desks."

"Hn, well, they are _hot_ and _strong_ and _tall_.  
I  wouldn't mind _giving_ them a **few favors**."

"It's almost as if you are **begging** me to _fuck you_  
with the way  keep talking to me about how _hot_ they are.  
I bet **you'd want** too."

"Oh put a **sock in it** , will ya?  
What is there to you,  
but that **brash** attitude of _yours_?  
_Little_ Mc _Little_!"

"You know what! I **hate** you!  
All _you_ do is insult my height, you  
_shrimpy child_ looking woman!  
If only **those boobs** of yours were half  
as big as that mouth of yours!"

  
You **chocked** as he attacked your boobs, you looked down at  them and _squeezed_ them, _groping_ them-- trying to see if he was really  right. You _crushed_ them between your arms and sighed, balling your fist.  
  
"My boobs are **D's** and _they're_ fine that way!  
I'd only fuck you if your _dick_ was _at least twice_  
as big as your height, Little goblin, better yet,  
_LITTLE WITTLE TROLL_!"

"You know what _they say_ ,  
**big things** come in _small packages_."

"Damn, did you just _admit_ you were  small?"  
  
You **smugly** grin as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his spirit. He **glared** at you and you felt _chills_ zoom down your spine and backed away a _little_ more.

"You're _such_ a  dumbass!"

"You know what _they say_ ,  
it **takes one** to _know one_ ~"  
  
You let out a **stark laugh** and you _yelled_ in fright right after when you saw _him run_ after you a **like a bull**. You jumped onto another rooftop and went down some emergency exit stairs, _trying to_ shake him off by **accessing** the alleyway below them. He kept a _steady_ pace as he was  right behind _you_.

" _Come back_ here!?  
**Now**!"

" _Haha_! As if!  
I'm _too_ young to die!  
I'm also _way_ ~ _too_ **hot** to be  killed now!"

" _What's hot_ about the body of a **16 years old** brat?"

 _'Oh no-- he **DIDN'T**!'_  
  
You _gaped_ and _slowed_ down  enough for him to **catch up to you and slam you against a wall** on the second floor. His body _crushed_ yours and you silently _prayed_ you weren't going to die tonight. You _shifted_ your  visage to the **left** , but he _forced_ your  face to **stare into his direction**. You _gulped_ as you **felt his hot breath** against the  shell of one of your ears. One of his _legs_ slid **between** **yours** , trapping you in place.  
  
You had a **hard time** breathing as you felt his chest against yours. So many _, many_ **thoughts** were passing through  your mind. Things you **shouldn't** have  thought about: how he _looked naked_ , how did he treat his woman in bed-- or anywhere a bed, was he rough and hard, was he sweet and gentle, what was the things that turned him on, did he take it slow, was he Speedy Gonzales?  
  
You cursed as he was making you all hot and bothered, "Levi I **hate you** _so_ much  right now!"

"I **hate you** _so_ _much_ more!"

" **GOD**!  Just shut _your_ **damn mouth** -"  
  
Your _lips_ **crashed** onto  his and you brought one of your hand to his head, **pushing** him _towards_ you even more while the other **arm** _wrapped_ itself around  his _neck_. A **yelp** escaped your _mouth_ as  you felt your _butt_ being **groped** and  you instantly **wrapped** your _legs_ around his _waist_. Your heart pounded against your ribcage as you felt all the sensations that were coursing through your nerves.  
  
Your _tongues_ were **caressing** each other, **drawing** _breaths_ , making the both you _dizzy_ as all of your _movement_ were becoming _more_ and _more_ **eager** \-- **_clashing_** _teeth_ , _**swollen**_ _lips_ , you wanted _more_ and _more_ of him as your _hips_ started **rolling** against  him. A _grunt_ would manage to leave his _mouth_ as he **crushed** his own _hip_ s against you, **grinding** them onto  you.  
  
Your head **snapped** back and **rested** _against the wall_ as you **felt** his _pelvis_ **rubbing** your _lower parts_. Your _hands_ **crawled** down his _sides_ until they reached the hem of his shirt and you **slithered** them _under his shirt_ , **embracing** him closer. You wanted to feel more of  his _warmth_ on you and **whined** as  his _lips_ came in **contact** with  your _neckline_. He **smirked** on  your _skin_ as he whispered **_filthy_** words,

"You dirty-- _dirty_ female officer."

"L-Levi, **don't** -"  
  
A _moans_ **erupted** out as  he **licked** it upwards, **leading** his _lips_ to one of your _ears_ ,

"Oh, stop it. You **know** you _want_ me,________."

" _S-stop_ **saying** such  things!"  
  
Your _breast_ were **kneaded** as he kept saying **vulgar** words into _your_ ears,

"Finally, I like your _funbags_ ,  
they're pretty _nice_. I like them _bigger_ ,  
but you're my _little_ exception, _police girl_."

  
"L-Levi... You are **provoking** me-"  
  
Your _words_ weren't your _own_ to **control** anymore as  he kept making you **forget** what you _wanted_ to **say**. His _deft_ _hands_ skillfully **toyed** with  your _body_. You couldn't say you didn't like it, in fact-- you  loved _his_ **touches** , all of his _little attentions_ that he **pointed** at you.  You felt so, _so good_ and your _body_ was becoming _so_ needy\-- you **wanted** him _inside_ of  you.  
  
"L-Levi, **stop playin** '..."

" _Hn_? What is it, ______?"

" _Fuck me._.."

" _'fraid_ I didn't **hear** you, _______?  
You _may_ want to  add 'please with a cherry on top'  
and 'Sorry I called you small'~"

  
Gulping, you stared at him with _pleading glazed eyes_ as your _lips_ **quivered** with  want. You **stuttered** as your _needs_ were **taking** over, "I-I'm  sorry I **called** you _small_! Please _fuck me_ , Levi!"  
  
Your _hands_ went to his _pants_ to **unbuckle** the _belt_ **that was in the way**. But after a few moments, the _both_ of you heard  sirens and sighed out of _sheer_ **desperation** and **annoyance** , _why now of all times!_ You **exhaled** from your _nose_ and Levi dropped his _forehead_ onto one of your _shoulder_ as he pushed a breath out his _mouth_.

"Fucking _hell_! Why  now, of all **times**!  
I'm _so sexually_ **frustrated** right now!"

  
"I'm _all_ _needy_ now... I didn't even get to **release**.  
Now, I have to be in _heat_ while I'll be  
with  two **hot men** in the commissary..."

" _Wait_ a **minute**!  
You _aren't_ in a **relationship** with them!  
Are you, now?"

You **made** a _sly grin_ as the  sirens got closer, "do you _really_ _want_ to **know**? I'm just a  woman in a 16 years olds body, you know. I have _small_ boobs and I'm _totally_ not  attractive."  
  
He **licked** his _lips_ as he **corned** your _head_ between his arms, "Tell me, ______? Are **you** in a relationship, _yes_ or _no_?!"  
  
You **pulled** your _tongue_ out and he **captured** it with his _lips_ , **keeping** it inside his _mouth_ and you **rolled** your _eyes_ in **annoyance** , _if the guys see me this way, I'll be suspended-- worst yet, kicked out the police force_. You forced your tongue in your mouth and answered quickly, " **No** , I'm _single_ , why?"

"I guess _we'll_ **see** each other a _lot_ more, ________."

  
He **gave** you a _quick kiss_ and **ran** up the stairs as you **ran** down the stairs and **fled** within the _dark confinement_ of the alleyways.

  
[Bonus] Returning to the commissary

You entered the place and **faked** a _sad_ expression as you sat in Erwin's office, "He **escaped** _me_ again, Erwin!"

"It's okay _______! You _always_ improve!  
So don't worry about it!"

"Yea, you shouldn't put **yourself** down _too_ much."  
  
You looked behind and saw Mike enter the room with some donuts and coffee. Setting the items on the table and then he leaned against the furniture. He crossed his arms and **nibbled** his lower _lip_. He then released a breath as he looked at  you.

"____________...."

"What is it, Mike?"

"I smell it..."

"What is he _talking_ about, ________?"

  
You took a sharp intake of breath and cracked your neck as you crossed your arms and legs, "I don't know, Erwin!"  
  
"Mike?"

"Why are you _so_ drenched, ________?"

"Drenched?  
You don't **mean** as--  drench: like drench, _drench_?  
Drench like _wet_ -"

  
"Erwin, please!"

  
You were **blushing** as you thought of the _word_ Mike had just used and you covered your **heated** _cheeks_ as he pointed at your _pants_. Erwin **coughed** as he _tried_ hiding the  faint _blush_ that was **rising** to his  own _cheeks_.

"Mike, did you _really_ have to  use **THAT** word?  
Erwin, don't you **dare** _utter_ another _word_!"

" _So_? Why **are** you _so_ , hum...?  
You know?"

"How is **that** your _business_!?"

"I'm kind of **curious** _too_ ,______?"

" **Not** you _too_ Erwin!  
_I_ **plea** the  5th!"

"Erwin, she's **hiding** _something_!"

"Mike! We only have _one way_ to **effectively interrogate** her!"  
  
Both men were besides you in a **flash** and you were  brought to the _desk_ , **laid** out and you were _waiting_ for the **worst** , _they're going to rape me!_ You waited, but _no_ , it was something as **worse** , but not as _offensive or hurtful_. Both of their _pairs of hand_ were on your _sides_ and **started** lightly brushing  your _skin_ , **making** you _giggle_ and _yelp_ like a  child,

" **NOO!** Not the _tickle_ treatment!"

[Bonus 2] Levi's real job  
  
As you were walking around the city in the afternoon, you wanted to **see** your  boss about an _assignment_. After driving a few minutes, you entered your workplace and got to Erwin's office door. Knocking twice, you waited to **see** him _peek out_ by **sliding** his _middle and index finger_ in the  shut window shades. He then opened the door, leading you in. You noted someone was already seated on the guest chair in front of Erwin's desk.  
  
You **blinked** for a moment as you  recognized the _short hair_ with that _well-trimmed undercut_ , _fuck me... Why is he here?_  
  
" Detective Levi, meet _Night-shift_ **Officer** _________ __________.  
She's quite an  asset to my _nightly rounds_."  
  
You walked towards him, to stop right next to him and you **gaped** when you _saw_ it was really  HIM.  
  
He got up, turned to you and **grinned** as he  extended his _left arm_ , awaiting a shake.

" _Pleasure_ to meet  you, Ms. _______.  
I **hope** we can get  together sometime,  
you know-- _talk_ and _discuss_  
and generally _interact_ with  each other."

You shook his hand and you **thought** of one thing.

'That _sly_ **motherfucker**!'

 

[End bonuses]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an extra chapter made by the person who did the beta reading for this 2 part fan fiction.
> 
> https://animatryx.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-One-More-Night-Lime-462035854


End file.
